leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Caporai/Horatio the Herald of Death
|date = Unreleased |health = 50 |attack = 20 |spells = 70 |difficulty = 70 |hp = 395 (+88) |mana = N/A (Manaless) |damage = 46.3 (+2.9) |attackspeed = 0.645 (+2.38%) |range = 475 |armor = 12 (+3.5) |magicresist = 30 |healthregen = 6.1 (+0.675) | = |speed = 315 |IP = 6300 |RP = 975 }}Horatio, the Herald of Death is a custom champion in League of Legends. |firstrows = 2 |firstname2 = Summon Flesh Ghoul |firstpic2 = Caporai_FleshGhoul.png |firstinfo2 = (Pet): Horatio will Summon a Flesh Ghoul after hitting a Gravestone with Tormented Spirit, and it will acts as meat shield for Horatio. When a champion deals damage to Horatio, only 40% of the damage will be inflicted, while the rest of the damage will be send to Flesh Ghoul. Max 2 Flesh Ghoul can be active at the field, while the third one will only replace the first one. *'Stats:' Gain no exp, but a small amount of gold will be gained upon killing it. *'Health:' 35% of his health or few hits on Horatio from champion. *'Duration:' 10 seconds or being replaced (decays 10% of it's maximum health per second) *'Damage:' 30% of his AD (+0,04% per ability power) |firstlevel2 = |secondname = Gravestone |secondpic = Caporai_Grave.png |secondinfo = (Passive): Horatio gains health when killing his target. (Active): Horatio raises a tombstone (which acts as a wall) to a location. It lasts for 25 seconds, but can be destroyed through with 2 basic attack. Horatio periodically stores tombstones and he can hold up to 2 tombstone at any given time. Horatio cannot raise any more than 4 tombstones at a time. Casting different spell on Gravestone will do an additional effect: *'Tormented Spirit' will summon a Flesh Ghoul, (breaks Gravestone). *'Necrotic Grasp' will summon a Bone Ghoul, (breaks Gravestone). *'Blight' will trigger a Plague Aura on Gravestone, causing it to do some extra effect. *'Cost:' 1 tombstone *'No Cooldown' *'Range:' 825 |secondlevel = |secondrows = 2 |secondname2 = Plague Aura |secondpic2 = Caporai_UnholyPact2.png |secondinfo2 = (Aura Effect): When Plague Aura is active, Gravestone halts its remaining timer, prolonging the duration and cannot be destroyed. Also when raising ghouls from empowered Gravestone, they will gain 40% Movement speed. *'Halt Duration:' as long Blight is active. |secondlevel2 = |thirdname = Blight |thirdpic = Caporai_Blight.png |thirdinfo = (Active): Horatio decays an area with plague for 8 seconds, reducing their magic resist per second up to a cap which last 1 second after leaving the area. When Blight is active, Horatio can use Necrotic Grasp while standing on it. *'Cooldown:' 18 seconds *'Cost:' 10% of his current health *'Diameter of AoE:' 1000 *'Range:' 800 |thirdlevel = |thirdrows = 3 |thirdname2 = Necrotic Grasp |thirdpic2 = Caporai_NecroticGrasp.png |thirdinfo2 = (Active after Blight): When Blight is still active, Horatio bury himself down inside the Blight of shadow, gaining 40% movement speed and becoming untargetable for 2 seconds. Horatio can only move inside the blighted area. Enemies who stand upon the shadow will make the shadow send out a grasping hand, dealing magic damage and rooting the target (this does not refresh). When Horatio emerges, Blight will end one second later. Shadow coming in contact with Gravestone will summon a Bone Ghoul, who will attack a champion nearby. *'Cost:' 10% of his current health *'Diameter of AoE:' 300 |thirdlevel2 = |thirdname3 = Summon Bone Ghoul |thirdpic3 = Caporai_BoneGhoul.png |thirdinfo3 = (Pet): Horatio will Summon a Bone Ghoul after hitting a Gravestone with Necrotic Grasp. Bone Ghouls attack will heal Horatio for the damage it deals. Also casting Tormented Spirit on Bone Ghoul will regain its health back to full, prolonging the duration before Bone Ghoul fades away. Max 2 Bone Ghouls can be active at the field, while the third one will only replace the first one. *'Stats:' no exp, no gold *'Health:' 30% of his health *'Duration:' 5 second (which decays 20% of it's maximum health) *'Damage:' 25% of his AD (+0,02% per ability power) |thirdlevel3 = |ultiname = Howl of Terror |ultipic = Caporai_HowlofTerror.png |ultiinfo = (Active): Horatio sends out a scream in a cone in front of him, dealing magic damage and causing enemies to flee in terror away from Horatio for 1 second. *Hitting opponent on Blight will also reduce their movement speed for 20/30/40% for 3 seconds. *Hitting his ghouls will increase their attack speed by 30% for as long they remain active. *'Cost:' 10% of his current health *'Range:' 825 *'Cone Angle:' ~80º |ultilevel = }} Other Champions that I've done Horatio, the Herald of Death Mordred, the Wicked King 'Calypso, the Gatekeeper of the Void ' 'Gideon, the Legion ' 'Kabu'Naar, the Scourge of the Sands ' 'Coronach, the Twisted Wanderer ' Category:Custom champions